


Getting Some Vitamin D

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_drizzle, Explicit Sexual Content, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, Honeymoon, Multi, Sun Bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione takes advantage of the warm, Caribbean sun.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger/Adrian Pucey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2020





	Getting Some Vitamin D

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Notes:** Thank you to my beta for looking this over.
> 
>  **Prompt:** sunbathing

Hermione stretched her arms above her head, sighing as she looked around the bedroom of their small, private villa. “Marcus? Adrian?” she called out for her two lovers. When there was no response, she grumbled under her breath. The two of them must have gone out somewhere, leaving her to have a lie-in. 

Deciding she wouldn’t wait around for them, she got out of bed. The sun was shining, so Hermione figured she might as well go out and get some sun. Her eyes lingered on her swimsuit, but with a wicked grin, she decided to go without it. They did have their own private section of the beach, so no one would accidentally catch an eyeful, apart from her husbands if they returned while she was out there sunbathing. 

Grabbing a banana, she quickly ate it before grabbing her things to head out to the beach. After putting on some sunblock as she didn’t want to burn, she spread out her blanket and made herself comfortable. The warm sun felt heavenly on her skin, and she could smell the sweet saltiness of the ocean.

She closed her eyes, drifting off…

* * *

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” a deep, male voice spoke out.

Turning, Hermione smiled when she saw Marcus and Adrian coming over. Both of their bodies were glistening with sweat. Casting a Tempus Charm, she saw that she had been out in the sun for two hours.

“Just enjoying the sun,” she mused, closing her eyes. 

“Naked?”

“Well, I was alone,” she countered, teasing. “And I know we’re on our own private section of the beach, so I thought it was the perfect time to soak up some Vitamin D.” 

“If you’re looking for some D, love,” Marcus began suggestively, a grin on his face. He took a seat next to Hermione on her blanket, careful not to get any sand on there. 

“Well, I was, but neither of you was there when I woke up,” she teased, opening her eyes. “Where did you get off to?”

“Hike,” Adrian said, “We knew you’d be tired after scuba diving yesterday, so we wanted to let you sleep in,” he explained. 

“Mmmmm,” she murmured. “Well, I missed you both.” 

“You’re starting to turn a little pink,” Marcus mused. “Been outside a little too long.”

“Ooops,” she said cheekily. “Will you go grab some waters from the mini-fridge?” she asked. There was a mini-fridge right near the entrance to their villa, which the resort kept well stocked. 

“I got it,” Adrian said, kissing Hermione’s cheek and getting up. He went over and grabbed three bottles of water. Turning around, he groaned when he saw that Hermione and Marcus were kissing heatedly already. "Starting without me?"

At his words, Hermione broke away from Marcus's kiss. "Adrian, please," she groaned as Marcus moved his lips to her neck. He kissed and suckled at the skin there, causing a fire to spread within her. "Marcus," She moaned.

"Should we go somewhere more comfortable?" Marcus asked, pulling away to look her in the eye. “Don’t want to get sand everywhere.”

"No, besides, the blanket is charmed to repel sand so get over here," she moaned. "I need you both now. Please, one of you just touch me." She wriggled her hips, bumping them against Marcus's. 

Adrian got on his knees by her side, bending so he could kiss her properly. His hands caressed her body, teasing her.

Hermione moaned into Adrian's kiss, enjoying the way he was tentative with his movements. 

Marcus nudged her legs apart before settling himself between them. He kissed her thigh before slowly kissing upwards towards her sex.

Hermione gasped into Adrian's mouth as Marcus placed his hot tongue on her centre. He lapped at her folds, dipping his tongue inside her, teasing her. Adrian's calloused hand grasped her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple. Her body responded perfectly to their touch. Within moments, her husbands had her writhing from their ministrations. She bucked her hips against Marcus's face as she came, her body humming with want.

"Fuck, you taste so good," Marcus murmured, licking her sensuously. "I’m going to fuck you right here, on the beach.”

"Please," she begged. "Fuck me, Marcus, while I suck Adrian’s cock." She smiled shyly at Adrian as she shifted her position. She waited on her hands and knees, watching eagerly as Adrian freed his cock from the confines of his shorts.

Marcus dipped his hand between her legs, rubbing her clit teasingly before aligning his cock at her entrance. He pushed inside, groaning at her tightness. "Hell, Hermione," he groaned. "You feel amazing."

"Fuck, Marcus," Hermione panted, his cock filling her fully. She wriggled her hips teasingly, enjoying the small groan that escaped his lips. Within moments, he was thrusting into her deep and hard, her insides clenching with desire. "Adrian." She looked at him, a small smirk on her lips before she beckoned him closer.

Adrian, captivated by her gaze, moved forward. He kneeled before her, his cock near her face. He exhaled shakily as she took his cock into her mouth. She was slow in her movements, tasting him, her tongue running along his cock as she explored him.

Hermione slowly bobbed her head back and forth, sliding her lips along his length. She sucked on him while Marcus thrust into her from behind.

"Hermione, sorry, love, but I'm not going to last," Marcus apologised, coming with a groan. He closed his eyes, savouring the feel of her around his cock as he orgasmed.

"My turn," Adrian groaned. "Suck me harder, Hermione, make me come," Adrian commanded, tangling his hands into her wild curls. He moved his hips, fucking her mouth as gently as he could.

Hermione took him as deep as she could, gagging slightly as she did. She sucked harder, relieved when moments later, Adrian came. She swallowed around his cock, trying to swallow as much as she could. She released his cock from her mouth, reaching up to wipe the saliva and semen from her face.

"That was hot," Adrian said, smirking at her.

"Let’s go inside,” Hermione said, standing and stretching. “I’m not quite done with you two,” she murmured, looking at her husbands eagerly. 

"As our witch commands it," Adrian said, reaching out and taking Hermione by the hand. He pulled her flush against him before swooping her into his arms and carrying her inside their villa. "Should we shower?"

"Yes, please," Hermione said, knowing that she was covered in sand, suntan lotion, and sweat. She watched as Adrian turned the shower on and within moments, it was warm enough.

"Come on," Adrian said, pulling her into the shower with him.

She sighed as the warm water ran down her back. "That feels nice," she murmured. "Where's Marcus?"

"He’ll be here shortly,” Adrian murmured, kissing her forehead. “He might be putting in an order for lunch. You know he loves the room service.”

Hermione laughed. "Yes, he does" She reached up and moved her hair, ensuring that all of it got wet. "Shampoo?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Adrian chuckled as he squeezed a large dollop into her hand. "There you are, love.”

"Thank you," she said, quickly working it into her hair. She rinsed it once she was finished, repeating with her conditioner. "This honeymoon has been amazing," she murmured, her cheeks warming as she looked at him lovingly.

"I feel the same way," Adrian said, lathering up the soap in his hands. "Perfect little getaway for us." He paused. "Marcus did good finding this little island."

Hermione nodded, closing her eyes in relaxation as Adrian began to wash her body. His hands glided over her arms, easing the tension from them. Slowly, his hands moved from her collarbone down lower to her breasts. He caressed them, spreading the soap everywhere in a teasing motion. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, causing Hermione to bite her lip as she suppressed a moan. "Adrian," she whispered. "Oh, Merlin, please." Already, her body responded eagerly to his touch. She was insatiable when it came to loving her two wizards.

"Starting without me?" Marcus asked, stepping into the shower. He stepped behind Hermione, his hands covering her breasts as Adrian moved his hand lower.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked, watching Adrian as he dropped to his knees before her, spreading them apart before running his tongue along her slit.

"Ordering lunch," Marcus answered, grinning. "I know we’ll all be starving after this." He chuckled. He pressed his erection against her lower back, his fingers playing with her nipples as Adrian licked her.

"Gods," she groaned. "Fuck, you have no idea how good this feels."

Marcus kissed her neck. "Trust me, wife, we’re enjoying this as much as you are," he told her. 

Adrian moved his lips, kissing her inner thigh. "Yes, _wife_ , I could touch you forever and never be satisfied."

"Oh gods," she repeated as Adrian slipped a finger inside her. "I'm going to come." Adrian's lips sucked her clit, licking her as he brought her to orgasm. "Fuck me, Adrian."

"With pleasure," he growled, quickly standing and picking her up. He placed her against the wall, groaning as he slipped inside her. "Wrap your legs around me."

Hermione did as he bade, using the shower wall as support. She bit her lower lip as she watched Marcus grasp his cock, slowly starting to stroke himself as he watched them. Adrian thrust into her, the water running over them both. “Yes, Adrian,” she hissed in pleasure.

"So fucking good," Adrian groaned, closing his eyes in bliss as he moved into her. He leant forward, his lips sucking and kissing her neck, leaving little marks all over her skin.

Marcus locked eyes with Hermione, watching her intensely as he brought himself to completion. He stepped into the stream of water, washing the come from his hand and body.

"Adrian," she hissed in pleasure as she began to feel her body tighten in pleasure. Her orgasm washed over her, and she gasped as Adrian came as well. He continued to thrust into her until their orgasms had subsided.

Carefully, Adrian lowered Hermione to her feet. He kissed her tenderly before giving her a smile. "Why don’t we finish washing up?"

Hermione moaned in pleasure as both Adrian and Marcus washed her body. When they were sure that she was thoroughly cleaned, they stopped their movements. Hermione took her turn, rubbing soap over each of their bodies. Of course, they both were aroused by the time she finished.

"Should we move this to the bedroom?" Hermione asked, smiling at them eagerly.

"Eager for more?" Marcus questioned, smirking at her as he shut the shower off, and the three of them began to dry off.

"Yes," she admitted. But at that moment, her stomach growled.

Marcus laughed. “It can wait, wife, let’s go have lunch. It should be out on our patio waiting for us.” 

“And after lunch, we can have you six ways from Sunday,” Adrian teased, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. He then helped her into her bathrobe before slipping on his own. 

“I’m thinking we should maybe soak up some more sun,” Hermione said, her stomach growling as she headed towards their patio. She licked her lips as she saw the food. “Good call on ordering food, Marcus.”

“Sunbathing sounds good,” Marcus said, placing his hand on her shoulder before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “As long as we can be naked while soaking up the sun.” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Hermione quipped, grinning.


End file.
